


In These Arms, You’re Safe

by belivaird_st



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Faith likes saving Buffy from the dangers of darkness...
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Faith pulled Buffy backwards in time the moment the sea water demon took a violent swipe for her soft, angelic face. Throwing her down to the ground, Faith high-kicked the slimy blue skin monster with one black cherry combat boot; making it crash into a pile of trash. The demon let out a liquidy roar as Faith pulled a zippo lighter out of the pocket of her mini leather jacket and lit the demon’s right foot on fire. It was caught in flames within seconds.

“I had him,” Buffy grumbled, picking herself back up on her feet. 

Faith clicked her teeth with dismay.  
“Nah, B. You were seconds away from being torn to bits...”

“Look, I don’t need any rescuing from anybody, all right?” Buffy spoke sharply, chest heaving in the jade green peasant blouse she wore.

“Sure, whatever. Next time I’ll let you get eaten.” Faith aggressively pounded a fist into the palm of her hand and glanced back at the charred, dead body of the demon.

Buffy knew Faith meant well and that she was only trying to keep her safe.

“It’s not so bad having a helping hand every now and then. Thank you,” Buffy gave Faith a small, meaningful smile.

Faith walked towards her and pulled her into a hug, kissing her on the temple.


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy shivered beneath Faith and was really hating how fragile and tiny she felt.

“Need me to piggyback you home?”

Buffy angrily pulled away and Faith tried tickling her sides; fake green nails with painted bats on them digging into the soft flesh of tummy. 

“Stop that! Cut it out!” Buffy hollered.

“Lighten up, will ya? Save all the noise for when I get down on you,” Faith winked.

Buffy opened her mouth to argue, but that was the perfect opportunity for the dark haired slayer to swoop in and kiss her square on the lips which she did, aggressively. The blonde’s hazel eyes widened for a second, gloss sunpeach lips pressing hard against purple lipstick ones.

“There’s the Buffy Summers we all know and love,” Faith rasped once they pulled apart for some air. 

“I-I’m wet,” the small slayer whispered. “And it’s not from the sea demon...”

Faith grinned, becoming more and more horny.


End file.
